


Safe at Last

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Making Love, Making Out, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: After finding out that you are in an abusive relationship, Dean takes it upon himself to rescue you.  It just so happens that you have some fun along the way.AO3 glitched so half is italicised, idk how to fix it





	Safe at Last

You’d long resigned yourself to the life that you were forced to live. Office job by day, bar job by night, no one knew what happened on the times in between. He appeared to be perfect: funny, smart, caring, good looking and he had an amazing job. He was perfect. Until you moved into his apartment with him. Everything changed overnight. The scent of booze and blood lingers, the stains on the carpet only amplifying their scent. Bruises can be hidden: make up. Wounds can be healed with bandages, but nothing can heal the mental wounds that you have. Nothing ever will.

 

The first time, he seemed apologetic. Spouting some excuse, he pressed a cloth against your bloody note. You can’t remember what happened after that, only that you woke up with a sore nose, feeling dirty and sore everywhere.

 

You later found out, that the man you’d once loved, had let a group of men use you. You felt disgusting. You scrubbed your body in the shower until you were red raw. Shaun’s apologies passed over your head as they all blurred into one. You no longer cared. At some point, he learned this and his apologies stopped. Instead came hurt. No one will believe you. No one cares. You’re nobody. You’re worth nothing.

 

As the number of injuries increased, so to did the number of excuses. At some point, the excuses had all blurred into one lie. You’d learnt the hard way that not everyone is what they appear to be. But not having a family, you have no one to help you get away.

Or so you thought.

 

It was a normal night in the bar, a few guys had attempted to hit on you, all backing down at the glare you shot them. The tips you’d got tonight, so far, were pretty good. Most of the guys tried to pay away an apology, not that you cared. It fed Shaun’s alcoholism, so if it reduces how much he hurts you, you’ll milk out the feigned upset that those men caused.

 

The bell above the door jingled, signifying new customers entering the bar. Looking up, you were taken aback to find three men that you’d never seen before. There was a taller guy, his hair was just down to his shoulders and he looked to be like a solid wall, at over 6’3 tall and shoulders that looked to be miles wide. Stood beside him was someone ever so slightly shorter, wearing a leather jacket, black pants and a plaid shirt. He’s at least 6’1, and he’s breathtaking. The other guy just looks entirely uncomfortable. He’s the shorter of the three men, and looks even smaller wearing a trench coat that covers to his knees. They all move to the booth in the corner, and a few of the guys give them the same look that you had. It’s a small town, well off the beaten track, and no one has any real reason to be in the town. Especially not guys who are that attractive.

 

Leather jacket guy swaggered over to you.  
“Hey sugar, three whiskeys” He said, winking at you. You nodded and moved to pour the drinks, not having the heart to glare at him. Even if he seemed like a self – conceited jerk, he was pretty cute. You took the three glasses over to him.  
“That’ll be $7.50 please” You said, inputting the data into the cash register. A crumpled $10 bill was handed to you.  
“Keep the change, gorgeous” He winked. You nodded, barely holding the glare from your face. He held his hands up in apology before taking the three drinks and waling away.

 

The guys ended up staying in the bar until the closing time, and they were the only customers left. Somehow, you’d managed to pocket almost $50 from them, as well as how much extra as a bonus for selling so many drinks you’d get. The longer haired guy stood up from the table, head poking out of the booth.  
“Dean, some of us actually want to get sleep tonight” He hissed, before climbing out of the stall, with trench coat man following. They both left, shooting you a smile as they left. And then there were two.

 

Leaning against the bar, you pulled your phone from your pocket and used it as a mirror to inspect the make up that covered your bruises. It looked to be fading already, which wasn’t looking particularly good for you. But there was nothing that you could do now. Hopefully, leather jacket guy wouldn’t notice what the make up is hiding.  
“Hey” A deep voice pulled you from the daydream you were in. Looking up, you could see that leather jacket guy had moved to sit on one of the bar stools, and he was smirking at you.  
“Hey” You smiled. He nodded to you and then the chair beside him.  
“Come, sit down” He said. You reluctantly nodded and moved to sit beside him.  
“What’s your name?” He asked, tipping his glass upside down.  
“(Your Name)” You shrugged. He nodded and fiddled with the empty glass.  
“Dean” He smiled. You nodded.  
“So, what brings you through this little town?” You asked, leaning over the bar to pick up the half empty bottle of whiskey.  
“Work” He sighed. You smiled.  
“Anything interesting?” You asked.  
“It’s private, I’m afraid” He admitted. You nodded and smiled.  
“Suppose it’s more interesting than my jobs. Bar tender at night, call centre at day” You shrugged.  
“It can be fun, working in a call centre. It’s what I did to get me through college, fucked some people around” He chuckled. His smile warmed your heart.  
“It’s all fun until the person on the other end of the call insults you like there’s no tomorrow” You sighed. Dean reached down and rubbed your hand.  
“Don’t take the insults to heart. They’re all bullshit” He said. You hissed when his thumb brushed over your wrist, Shaun had smashed it over and over with a plank of wood, and it was only just healing. Green eyes met your own, and concern filled those eyes,  
“Everything okay?” He asked, lifting your hand. He inspected the injury for several minutes. You bit your lip and shrugged.  
“I’ll be fine” You sighed.  
“I don’t think you are” He responded. You shrugged and sighed.  
“It’s nothing” You pressed, hoping he would drop the subject.  
“It’s something” He responded.  
“Just drop it” You snapped. You looked down, not missing the look of hurt in his eyes.  
“Alright. If you say so” He said, lifting the bottle on the bar and taking a swig. You reached over, with your good hand, and once he’d finished a drink, you took a drink.  
“What’s keeping you here?” Dean asked. Looking up, his apple – green eyes were staring at yours.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, hoping the question would be dropped.  
“You don’t seem to like this place so much, what’s kept you here?” Dean asked. You sighed. Thinking to Shaun, you did think that you had very little to stay for. But it wouldn’t be that easy to leave. The tags he has on you.

 

You remained in the bar until 3am, drinking and being happy with Dean. The doors burst open, quickly catching your attention and Dean’s. His hand instantly went to his waistband, a gun appearing in his hand. You looked over when Shaun walked around the corner and into the seating area.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He slurred. Dean moved in front of you, gun held firmly in front of him.  
“Dean, don’t get involved” You hissed. Still holding the gun out, Dean turned to you and his eyes dragged over your face.  
“Who is this dude?” He asked.  
“Her boyfriend” Shaun slurred, moving towards you.  
“Step the fuck back” Dean growled to the guy, cocking the gun. You flinched slightly, but rubbed Dean’s shoulder.  
“Shaun, go home. I’ll be back soon” You said, hoping your eyes would meet his. Somehow, through his drunkenness, you were able to convey your message. You saw the anger in his eyes, the threat being further pressed into you. You had little you could do though, he would always find you.

 

Shaun stumbled away a few moments later. Dean turned to you, tucking the gun back into his waistband after turning the safety on.  
“Hey, I know you won’t let me take you away from here. Can I give you my number? That way you can call me if you need to, or text me tomorrow?” He asked. You could see the care Dean held, even though he barely knew you.  
“Why?” You whispered, barely breaking the silence that had befallen you both.  
“Because I’ve been through it too. I know what it’s like, getting beaten. I can’t help everyone in the situation, but if I can help one person, that’s enough for me” He said. He lifted his hand to your cheek, thumb brushing. You winced when he pressed against a bruised cheekbone. Pulling his hand away, Dean was surprised to find that make up was covering his thumb. He looked to your cheek and saw the purple that you’d been hiding.  
“Will you…show me?” He whispered. You nodded and reached over the bar, pulling a tissue over. You wiped off the make up, being more tender over the wounded skin.  
“Holy shit” Dean whispered, seeing the cuts, bruises and scars that covered your skin. He pulled you close and hugged you tightly.  
“Please let me get you out of there” He begged.  
“It’s not that easy” You whispered.  
“It is. I’ve been there. I’ve had nothing, I’ve been at the worst point and I got out of it with a little help from above” He whispered. You rolled your eyes at the religious nonsense, but gave him a chance.  
“Please, Dean, I know you mean well. But it will only end badly for me. I’ve adjusted and learnt to deal with it” You sighed. Looking down, Dean shook his head.

“I’m not leaving town for a couple of days, got some unfinished business to tie up” He said.  
“If I come back tomorrow, will you be here?” He asked.  
“I should be” You whispered. He nodded.  
“Alright. If you’re not, I’m castrating a guy” He said. You nodded, looking over when your phone rang on your bar. Shaun’s name flashed up. Dean growled.  
“Hey, I’ll be okay” You whispered. He nodded, though he didn’t believe it. Once Shaun’s call ended, you created a new contact in your phone. Grateful of the job you had, you could claim Dean’s contact number was just another new colleague, and Shaun wouldn’t raise any questions.  
“Add your number, and use a fake name” You said, handing your phone over. Dean nodded and typed into the phone quickly and handed it back to you.  
“Castiel? What kind of name is that?” You asked.  
“Russian” He shrugged. You reluctantly nodded.  
“Alright. And Dean?” You said. He looked up to you, a small smile.  
“Yeah?” He whispered.  
“Thank you” You smiled, kissing his cheek gently. Dean smiled and rubbed your hand.  
“Don’t worry about it” He said, looking down when his phone rang in his hand.  
“Hey Sammy” He answered the call. You smiled and moved to turn off the cash register and some of the lights, closing up the bar for the night.

 

You looked over when Dean walked to you.  
“I know you need to get back, and I need to as well, but I need to do this” He said, before gripping your hips, pulling them close to his own and kissing you deeply. You melted into the kiss, hands resting on his shoulder. He grunted and pushed you against the wall, barely controlling himself. You darted apart when the door burst open again. Hearing Shaun grunting, you pushed Dean down, so he could hide behind the bar.  
“Where the fuck are you? Slut” Shaun’s voice was loud. It’d been so quiet with Dean, so peaceful.  
“I have to count up for the day and then I’m coming home” You spoke calmly, moving from behind the bar and locking the gate behind you.  
“Well how fucking long will that take?” He growled.  
“I don’t know, probably a while because we had three huge parties in tonight” You responded.  
“Even longer while you’re here” You grumbled.  
“What was that, bitch?” He growled. He moved to you and fisted your hair through his fist, tightening his grip. You cried out in pain.  
“You better back the fuck off” Dean’s deep voice caught your attention, looking over, he held the gun to Shaun’s head.  
“Leave (Y/N), and never come back” Dean growled. Shaun’s hand dropped from your hair, and you darted away from him. Dean took your hand and moved you behind him.  
“You okay?” He asked. You nodded, attempting to smooth your hair out. Shaun growled and darted over to you, tackled back down to the floor by Dean.  
“This is your last chance to get away” He growled. Shaun chuckled.  
“What will you do, pretty boy? That’s clearly a fake gun” He chuckled. You shook your head. Shaun wasn’t making this easy for himself. Dean stood up and shot the gun just above Shaun’s head, the bullet missing his skull by a hair.  
“Now think it’s fake, pretty boy” Dean growled. Shaun scrambled up and ran away. Dean laughed before turning to you.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You can stay with me, Sammy and Cas. We can get you anything and everything that you’ll need” Dean offered.  
“What about my jobs? All my clothes and stuff?” You sighed.  
“That’s nothing if you’re not okay. If he’s hurting you to the point of broken bones, none of that matters anymore” Dean sighed. He moved closer to you and cupped your injured wrist in his own hands.  
“I promise you, we’ll give you anything that you want. But you need to help me help you” He said softly. You looked down to his large tanned hand that held your own. You slowly nodded, barely lifting your head. Yet it was enough for Dean. He pulled your body close to his own and hugged you tightly.  
“Can you get the CCTV tapes?” He asked.  
“Upstairs, first room on the right” You said.  
“Right, I need to make it look like someone came in here and smashed the place up” He said, looking around. You tilted your head.  
“What, why?” You asked.  
“We’re emptying the cash registers, probably taking some booze too” He said. You reluctantly nodded and pulled out your bag from behind the bar.  
“Or…we could just set the place off” You said, throwing a lighter to Dean.  
“I like your style of thinking” He chuckled. You smiled and opened the cash register, taking the money from tonight.  
“How much is there?” Dean asked.  
“Just over $700, but I know where there’s more” You said. Dean smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, you go find that. Cas, you wanna get down here buddy” He said. You tilted your head, unsure of who he was talking to. A split second later, the trench coat man from earlier in the night appeared in front of you. You rubbed your eyes, thinking that you’d imagined the situation.  
“Cas, meet (Y/N). (Y/N), meet Castiel. He’s an angel” Dean said. You looked at him, as if he was talking crazy, but given how your night has gone so far, it’s not a surprise that he could be.  
“Cas, can you do me a coupl’a favours?” Dean said. Castiel nodded.  
“Snap all the booze back to the bunker, check (Y/N) and heal any wounds, and then once we’ve done that, we’re all going to leave, and let (Y/N) light the place up. Can you then clear all CCTV in the area so that she’s not obvious” Dean said. Castiel moved over to you and pressed his fingers to your head, before snapping his fingers. You felt all of the aches leave your body. He moved away, and a few moments later, you looked round and saw all of the booze gone from behind the bar.  
  
“Hey, Dean, question. What if Shaun goes to the cops?” Castiel asked.  
“He’s been here a few times tonight, I hadn’t really thought of that” Dean said.  
“He won’t ring the police. Not unless he wants to answer to the rape claims against him” You shrugged.  
“The what now?!” Dean exclaimed. You shook your head and moved to the stairs.  
“Where the fuck is he? He can have a shotgun up the ass for breakfast” Dean growled. You laughed at the mental image that was painted into your mind.  
“Don’t worry about it, come help me sort out up here” You said. Dean nodded and followed you, taking your hand as you both left Cas to take the booze and money.

Walking into the back room, you pushed Dean onto the bed and climbed on top of him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He smirked up to you and kissed you with equal ferocity. His hands slid to your waist, gripping your ass.  
“Fuck” He murmured, pulling away to regain some breath. You chuckled and reached down, lifting Dean’s black t-shirt off.  
“Are you sure you want this?” He asked. You nodded and frowned. Does he not want this?

Sensing your anxiety, Dean reached up and cupped your cheek.  
“Hey, you deserve so much better than asshat 101. I like you, you’re fucking gorgeous and from what I know, you’ve gone through too much bad shit. Let me help you” He spoke softly, thumb brushing a tear that you didn’t even know had spilled.  
“ Switch positions?” Dean suggested. You nodded and smiled, moving to stand up. He stood beside you and kissed you so soft, while moving to lay you on the bed. He kissed a trail down your neck, nipping slightly. You gasped and moaned, hands moving to the back of his head, twitching to tug on the hair. Dean chuckled and his hands moved to your waist.  
“Are you okay with me taking this off?” He asked softly, his green eyes meeting your own.  You nodded and helped him removing your clothes until your top half was bare. Smiling, he kissed a trail to your bra, reaching his warm hands around to unhook it, throwing it over his shoulder. You shivered slightly. All of your barriers were down, you were naked and  bare.  Dean smirked and dipped his head down, his warm mouth covering your breast. You bit your lip, hiding the moans like you’d long learnt to.  Shaun liked it when you were quiet.  Dean didn’t stop what he was doing, in spite of your lac k of moans. His tongue circled your nipple over and over and you wanted to moan, to scream, to shout and so much more, but you couldn’t. It was so good, and yet, somehow, not enough.  Dean looked up.  
“You’re awful quiet. You good?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah, sorry. It feels amazing…it’s just...” You trailed off.  
“You don’t have to hold back, I’m not going to judge” He spoke, while reaching into his jeans to adjust himself. You chuckled slightly and nodded, kissing him again. Dean grinned and kissed you, while his hand tweaked and twisted your nipple lightly. A soft moan escaped your mouth as Dean shifted his head to your neck, nipping and biting. Hidden amongst the finger print bruises on your neck was one that you would cherish, from Dean, regardless of whether you stick with him or not.  Dean smirked up to you, winking. Smirking, you tugged lightly on Dean’s hair and rolled your hips ever so slightly. Dean felt it though, and you felt his bulge as his crotch rolled against your own. Dean grinned and kissed you gently.  
“You good?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“ So much better than ever before” You whispered. Dean smiled and kissed you gently.  
“You mind if I take these off?” He asked, gesturing to his jeans. Reaching down, you unbuckled his belt. Dean smirked and kissed you as you unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down slightly. Dean smirked and kissed you gently, while pushing the jeans the rest of the way off and toeing his boots off.  Your eyes drifted to his boxers, pulled tight around the bulge. You groaned at the sight, he was huge.  
“ I’ll go slow” Dean promised. You nodded and smiled, lightly scratching over his back. Dean chuckled and smiled.  
“You got a condom handy?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, this room is often used for…this, with the other waitress” you said. Dean smirked.  
“She’s a prostitute?” He asked. You nodded and climbed off of the bed, moving to find a condom. Turning back to Dean, you bit your lip. He’d removed his boxers and was stroking himself at the sight of you.  
“Fuck I’m sorry, you’re too gorgeous” He said, though his hand hasn’t come away from his dick. You blushed at the compliment and laid him back on the bed, straddling his hips. Dean groaned and looked up to you,  his hands moving to your hips. You chuckled and reached down, popping the button on your jeans. Dean’s hand slid into them, warm fingers teasing you through the material of your panties. Moaning, you rolled against his fingers slightly.  Dean chuckled and nipped at your neck again. You groaned quietly and climbed off of the bed, stripping yourself of the final layers of clothing. You looked up when you heard an intake of breath from Dean.  
“Damn” He murmured. Heat rushed to your cheeks as you looked dow n , shrugging.    
“ He’s in your head. I know that much, but I’m going to make sure he isn’t there forever” Dean promised. You smiled and nodded,  watching as Dean stood up and kissed you deeply, while pushing you against the wall. You gasped and moaned, hopping up and wrapping your legs around Dean’s waist subconsciously. He groaned and nipped at your neck, while reaching down and teasing your folds.  You groaned and dropped your head to his neck, moaning.  
“Fuck me…please” You begged, voice raw and raspy. Dean chuckled lightly.  
“You sure?” He asked. You nodded.  
“So sure” You  panted,  rolling your hips in search of friction. Dean smirked and laid you onto the bed, while moving to grab the condom. You groaned as you watched the toned, tanned body moving around the dirty room with ease. He moved to kneel at the foot of the bed while rolling the condom on.  
“You tell me, alright? If you wanna stop, say”  Dean said, deadly serious. You nodded and watched him as he gently nudged one of your legs  aside. You bit your lip and smiled up to him.  Dean kissed you deeply as he slowly pushed into you. You gasped and moaned, wanting to both writhe away and take him deeper. Dean gro aned and nipped at your neck, his hot breath fanning over the skin. He was hitting deep inside of you, somewhere that no one had been before.  Moving at their own will, your hands somehow ended on Dean’s back, leaving fine red welts where they scratched. Loud moans were leaving your mouth, you could mistake it for someone else. But they were all you. 

 

Soon though, the pleasure was overwhelming. The sound of skin hitting skin was all that could be heard, occasionally there were pleasured gasps from you and Dean, but there wasn’t much more. You could feel it building up, the wall of pleasure getting closer. You just hoped that Dean was close. His hands were roaming over your body, gripping where he could. You were chest to chest, yet you wanted to be closer.  
“Fuck I’m close” Dean grunted, voice just millimetres away from your ear. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him impossibly closer.  
“Me too” You gasped, moaning breathlessly. Grinning, Dean kissed you deeply as he thrust his hips harder and deeper, tipping you over the edge. Dean smirked and kissed you as he emptied himself into the condom, hips slowing.

 

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours before you finally managed to get some higher brain power.  
“Dean” You murmured, brushing your fingers through his hair.  
“Mmm-wha” He slurred, curling closer.  
“I know I’m cuddly but I’d rather get out of here” You chuckled. Dean smiled and lifted his head, kissing you gently.  
“Alright, just gimme a sec” He murmured, and slowly pulled out of you. You hissed lightly, but rubbed your hand down his thigh.  
“That was fun” You said awkwardly.  Dean smiled as he moved to sit beside you, tossing the knotted condom aside.  
“Yeah...I’m hoping  it isn’t just a one time thing” He said softly. You smiled and kissed his cheek, while pulling some clothes on.  
“That sounds good”  You smiled softly. Dean smiled and stood up, pulling his jeans on over his naked crotch.  
“No boxers?” You asked softly.  
“I’m going to go back to the bunker and then we can figure things out from there” He winked. You smiled and nodded, slipping your bra back on. Dean grinned.  
“You’re freakin gorgeous, you know that right?” Dean murmured. You blushed and shrugged, pulling your top on. Once fully dressed, you turned to Dean and found him staring  at you, an unreadable expression on his face. He smiled and stood up, pulled you close and kissed you gently. 

 

Walking down the stairs, you were surprised to find Castiel still sat at the bar. You smiled softly and turned to Dean.  
“Ready to light it up?” You asked. He nodded, watching as Castiel handed you a few petrol canisters. You grinned and poured the petrol around the bar.  
“Everything gone?” You said. Castiel nodded and smiled.  
“I have moved the food and the alcoholic beverages into the bunker. The money that was in the safe has been transported into your bank account and it is ready to go up” He said. You nodded and smiled. Dean chuckled and threw you a lighter, watching as you emptied the last canister of petrol.  
“Out we go then” You shrugged. Dean took your hand and followed you out back, Castiel loitering out for a few moments before following. Using the remaining petrol, you created a trail leading to where you were, and once outside, you dropped the lighter inside and moved back to watch it burn, Dean’s arms wrapping around you. You watched the building burn for a few moments before turning to Dean and Castiel, Dean’s arms not moving from around you.  
“We should go” You said. Castiel snapped his fingers.  
“CCTV here for the past 4 hours and next few for you guys to get out of here” He said. You nodded.  
“Me and Dean better move so we look like we escaped then” You shrugged. Dean nodded and took your hand, running out of the fenced area while Castiel disappeared.

 

Dean was a great driver. His fingers moved deftly around the steering wheel, you couldn’t help but stare. You had no clue where he was taking you, all you knew was that he was certain you’d be safe there, safe from Shaun.  Although, at the moment, you suspected different. He had taken a number of back roads and wasn’t even on a road anymore, only a beaten path. What looked to be an abandoned building came into view, and you flinched slightly. Dean must’ve sensed your fear. He rubbed your shoulder while going into a doorway. The doors opened and you were surprised to see a number of other cars lining the room.  Dean parked the car at the end of the row and climbed out, helping you out.  You smiled and followed him awkwardly through the winding, dusty corridors. The corridors eventually opened out into a large room. Sam and Castiel were sat around a table, and neither looked up when you and Dean walked in.  
“Hey guys, meet (Y/N)” He said. Sam smiled to you  before continuing to look at whatever he was looking at on his laptop. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Come on, I’ll show you round” Dean said. Nodding, you followed him awkwardly.  Dean took your hand as he led you through some corridors.  
“Alright, this is the kitchen and pantry” He said, opening a door.  
“Awesome. Have y’all got a resident chef?” You asked.  
“Not exactly. We usually just cook our own meals. If you wanna become the resident chef, that’s up to you” Dean shrugged, while grabbing a beer from the fridge.  You chuckled and grabbed one, removing the cap with ease. Dean struggled for a few moments, before you removed the bottle and got rid of the cap for him.  
“Where next?” You asked. Dean shrugged and led you through some more corridors.  
“Here’s the laundry room” He said. Nodding, you looked around.  
“Fair enough” You responded. Dean smiled and kissed you gently, while gripping your hips and lifting you onto the washing machine.  You groaned and pulled him close, hand resting on his chest. Smirking, Dean gripped your ass and pulled your body closer to his.  
“I sure hope you plan to sleep in my room” He murmured, mouthing along your neck.  Grinning, you brushed your fingers through his hair, nodding as you did.  
“I think I’d need it, I’d get lost” You chuckled, while pulling Dean close.  
“Plus, you’re pretty fucking hot” You murmured, smirking slightly. Dean grinned and kissed you gently, brushing his fingers through your hair.  After learning your way around the bunker, you retired to bed with Dean. It didn’t bother you that you didn’t have any clothes, or money, you were safe at last.

 


End file.
